Without Hesitation
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Charlie doesn't want to put his life on whole while he waits for his mysterious soulmate to come of age, but he's ever fearful of the letter arriving and destroying the life he's made for himself.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1544**

* * *

 **Without Hesitation**

* * *

 _14th Dec, 1993_

"You can still go, Son," Arthur said, leaning against the wall of his shed. "You'll still get the letter, when your soulmate comes of age."

"But that could be anytime, Dad," Charlie replied with a deep sigh. "I could get there and then a week later, get called home."

Arthur rested a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Do you want this?"

Charlie looked down at the letter offering him a place at the Romanian Dragon Reserve. "More than anything."

"Then take the chance. After all the training you've done at the Welsh Reserve, you deserve this chance, Charlie."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I will."

Arthur smiled. "Besides, someone needs to be there to stop the dragons burning each other up."

"Dad! Fire cannot kill a dragon; not even another dragon's fire."

Laughing, Arthur nudged Charlie's shoulder. "I know, Son, I'm just teasing. Come on, let's go and see what goodies your mum's been cooking up."

…

 _6th June, 2001_

Charlie let himself into his little apartment, tired but satisfied with the days work. It was a common state for him. He loved his job.

He threw the letters the door attendant had handed him on the table to look at later, waved his wand at the muggle fan he kept in the living room to take the edge off the heat, and took a shower, sighing with bliss as the grime and sweat of the day was rinsed away.

Grabbing a pair of shorts from his drawer, he put them on and towel dried his hair roughly, before throwing both the towel and his worn clothes into the laundry hamper to deal with on his next day off.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he picked his post up from the table and lounged on the sofa, flipping through the letters.

 _Postcard from Bill. Letter from Mum. Junk. Junk. Ministry seal._

"Shit."

Discarding the others, Charlie opened up the letter bearing the Ministry seal, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 _Dear Mr Charlie Weasley,_

 _Your soulmate, Mr Draco Malfoy, came of age today on the 5th June, 2001. Since you are both now over the age of twenty one, your marriage must be arranged within the next 31 days. If you do not wish to make arrangements for a marriage of your making, you must simply show yourself at the Ministry on the 5th July at 10am, and an officiant will guide you through the marriage paperwork._

 _We here at the Ministry wish you a long and happy marriage._

 _Mr Percy Partridge_

 _Department of Marriage Contracts._

Charlie dropped the letter before he ran two frustrated hands through his hair. For so long he'd worried about this day, and yet when five years, and then six passed him by, he'd begun to think that perhaps his soulmate had died in the war, before they'd had chance to come of age.

The thought saddened him, but a part of him felt guilty for hoping for such an outcome. He didn't want to return to England. He didn't want to leave behind the dragons and staff that he'd grown to love over the years he'd been in Romania.

He could only hope that Draco Malfoy didn't require a functional marriage. He'd read about the occasional soulmate marriage where the spouses lived separately, meeting up for a weekend every month to satisfy the bond.

Throwing himself back on the couch so he was lying down, Charlie raised an arm to cover his eyes. This was not the end to the day he'd been hoping for.

…

 _15th June, 2001_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I wasn't quite sure what to call you, but since you're my soulmate, I rather thought I could get away with the informality of using your first name. We're to spend the rest of our lives together, after all, it wouldn't do to be calling you Mr Weasley for that entire time._

 _I'm writing to ask if you'd like to make wedding arrangements or if you're happy to just turn up at the Ministry on the 5th July? Personally, I have no wish for a circus, so the simplicity of the Ministry suits me, though of course if you wish to have a wedding, I won't object._

 _You are the one with the rather huge family, after all, whereas I am alone._

 _I suppose we also ought to talk about living arrangements? I know that you live in Romania, and I wouldn't wish to uproot your life by insisting you return to England._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Charlie read the letter three times, a slow smile lifting his lips. Could it really be that easy?

He wrote a quick reply, confirming that yes, the Ministry appointment was fine, and they could discuss living arrangements over lunch perhaps, after the appointment. While Charlie was very happy that Draco wasn't expecting him to uproot himself from Romania, he wasn't quite sure what that meant as far as their relationship was concerned.

Would Draco really consider moving to Romania?

Charlie looked around his apartment. He could imagine having someone to come home.

…

 _5th July, 2001_

Draco was waiting for Charlie when he arrived. Charlie took a moment to admire him; with his pronounced cheek bones and blond hair, he wasn't disappointed at all.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, strolling up. "You ready?"

Draco nodded, offering a tentative smile. "Ready when you are."

They entered the Ministry together, a slightly awkward air about them. What did you say on your wedding day to someone you don't know?

While they knew _of_ each other, they'd never actually met.

Each signed the paperwork and within twenty minutes, they were officially bound in matrimony. The officiant was a dull man, his voice as flat as a pancake. Charlie hadn't listened to most of his droning, choosing instead to take the time to properly assess his new husband.

He gave off a nervous energy, and Charlie was curious as to the slight fear he saw in Draco's eyes whenever they met Charlies.

Leaving the Ministry, Charlie directed Draco to a small wizarding cafe down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were seated, and coffee and sandwiches had been ordered, Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"I think this is the part where we start to get to know each other," he stage whispered, drawing a small smile from Draco.

"I suspect you already know quite a lot about me," Draco murmured, a pained expression on his face. Charlie saw the haunted look in his eyes and his heart went out to the younger man.

"Actually, I suspect I know very little," Charlie replied. When Draco looked set to object, he continued, "I know what you did. I know that you were threatened with your families lives if you didn't do certain things. And I know that you were a scared teenager that didn't think he had anywhere to turn."

Charlie smiled.

"What I don't know, is what you want to do with your life. What are you dreams, ambitions? What is your favourite book? Favourite subject at school? What has been the most embarrassing thing to happen to you to date? I want to know _you,_ Draco. Not what you did because you felt like you had to."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he paused. The only words that came to mind were, "Thank you."

…

 _8th July 2001_

Charlie stood at the international floo station, his duffel bag strap resting on his shoulder. He checked his watch again, frowning when he saw there was only ten minutes until his time slot.

The tapping of his foot turned into pacing as the minutes ticked down. With three minutes to go, a dishevelled Draco ran through the doors, three suitcases levitating behind him and one in his hand.

Charlie blinked.

"I couldn't decide what to pack."

…

 _11th July 2001_

"Come on," Charlie said, bouncing excitedly. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Draco raised his eyebrow but allowed himself to be pulled along, out of the apartment and onto the grounds of the Reservation. He looked around interestedly as Charlie tugged him along to a large enclosure.

Charlie pulled Draco in front of him, so he was pressed up against the gate. "There," he whispered, pointing his arm. "See her?"

Draco stared at the Norwegian Ridgeback, his mouth falling open. "That's Norberta," Charlie told him proudly. "She's my baby, I raised her."

"Is she full grown?" Draco asked, pressing as close to the gate as he could.

"Not yet, still a few years to go yet. But… I believe you saw her when she was just a wee baby."

"What? No. Wait. _No._ That's not… Hagrid's dragon?"

"The very same," Charlie confirmed with a grin.

"She's stunning," Draco breathed.

Charlie couldn't stop himself from turning Draco around in front of him so they were face to face. Running a gentle finger down Draco's cheek, he leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco's.

When he pulled back, they were both smiling widely.

"Do you want to meet her?" Charlie asked, offering Draco his hand.

When Draco took it without hesitation, Charlie thought that he'd been worried for years for nothing. Draco was his perfect match.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Library Lovers; Game of Thrones -** Arranged Marriage / Dragons / "Fire cannot kill a dragon."

 **Serpents -** 19\. Snouted Cobra - Fan


End file.
